


Aeris's Circle

by dreamsfate



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce, PIERCE Tamora - Works
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship, Gen, Plant Magic, Weather Magic, ambient magic, light and dark magic, metal magic, teacher to lovers, textile magic, travelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsfate/pseuds/dreamsfate
Summary: Being able to be free in a healthy body? Good!Being able to use magic? Fantastic!!Being in a fiction world? Great!!!The best thing is this world is one of those she is familiar with.Maybe this time she can be somebody, to create bonds, to be loved, to be FREE!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god! My first ever fiction!!!  
> I have always wonder if there is another person in the circle of four, would it make a lot more differences between there relationship.  
> Thank you for reading!!!  
> Reminder: this is not a beta-ed version, so if there are grammar mistakes, please bear with me. :P

**Prologue**

_The Hill Circle, Lairan_

Stupid…

“Dedicate stone, I swear she was here when I left her just moments ago!”

and noisy…

“… and so you are telling me that the GIRL just vanished into thin air while you call us, Dedicate Treebark?!”

Blue skies and white fluffy clouds, such a perfect day for afternoon nap, maybe she should just hid here at the cliffs until supper time to avoid the nagging from those you-should-listen-to-me Dedicates. She is getting a little tired of them poking their noses into her own free time.

Laying down on a pillow which she bought to her hidey hole at the cliff sides which acted as west border of the temple, covered by old oak trees, it is just impossible to noticed Aeris, even with her shiny golden red hair.

“Master Niko, please understand that she is the first case that we ever had since the beginning of our Circle, we had tried our best to cope with her, yet after Two years of effort, we have come to the conclusion that our Dedicates just could not handle this situation.”

… Master _Niko_? The name sounds familiar.

“The mages in the capital told us that they detected not even a trace of magic in her, yet there were times that she would suddenly glow at night…” The head of Hill Circle Temple voice shuddered at the memory.

My hair glows because it is releasing light absorbed during day time, dolt.

“And her hair will changed colour from time to time, I do not know whether she is born part elemental, or she has the blood of the gods or whatever other reasons, the Hill Circle Temple is not suitable for her to stay on!”

Seems like she really has given the Dedicates in the temple such a fear that people as calm as The Dedicate Superior would end her sentence with a squeak like a kitten.

“We could not find her unless midday or supper time, where she will always be there at the dining hall before everyone arrives.” Dedicate Treebark whispered as she is always the one looking for her. “Strange enough because the workers who were there preparing meals never notice her, she would just appear out of thin air, like a ghost…” Face paled.

“Silence!” Dedicate Stone snapped at the young dedicate whom has just enter the temple three months ago, her own hands trembling at the mention of the word ghost.

“Honored Stone, Dedicate Treebark, there are times where our eyes play tricks with us using light, you just might have miss the right angle to spot whatever is hiding behind.” A crisp male voice voiced out.

Aeris nodded, true yet not good enough. Things could not stay hidden with only light, you need other elements such as darkness to create shadows. That’s why when she hided something, she make sure that nobody, absolutely NO ONE will ever found it.

Sound of grass being brushed by something can be heard from the direction below the big oak trees where she is hiding.

“Aeris mor Sylva, could you please come down from your hiding place, I need to speak to you.”

Shocked, but Aeris decided to ignore the calling from a man whom she does not know, thinking that even though he might have found out her hiding place, but this does not mean he can reach up to her, not without some sort of equipment, unless he possessed the magic similar to her.

“The Dedicates are packing your bags now, you might want to take a look in case they miss out something.”

Now that’s a threat!

Aeris scampered up from the cliff and leaped down, landing with light and softness as if there were something cushioning her feet, with her pillow tucked under her arm.

“Excuse me, why am I packing?” Aeris rush forward to chase after the mage who has already turned his back towards the temple. “And may I know who are you to order for my bags to be packed?”

The mage stopped and turned around.

A girl with glowing golden red wavy hair stood in front of him, frowning.

“Aeris mor Sylva, finally. My name is Niklaren Goldeye.” He smiled. “You are coming with me to the Winding Circle Temple at Emelan, a place where you will be educated and learn about your abilities.”

“The best mage in the capital said that I do not have magic.” Stared at the man in his fifties, his long loose white over robes and round pendant handing in front suggest he was either a scholar or mage. “You will need my parent’s consent and permission in order for me to move.”

“Honored Stone has already received your parent’s permission to transfer you to Winding Circle.”

Aeris’s eyes widen with anger, how could them!

“I think the Dedicates meant to tell you after I confirmed your case.”Niklaren Goldeye, or Niko, shrugs. “No matter how, it was still better than staying here with people who do not understand you, isn’t it?”

Aeris’s eyes narrowed.

Although she would not want to admit it, but the offer that she no longer need to play hid-and-seek with the Dedicates _who-just-shout-at-her-for-nothing_ was very attractive.

Besides, she knows more about Emelan than her own hometown of Lairan, the fact that she was from…

“So, shall we proceed?” Without knowing, Niko has reached the stairs leading to the main gate of the temple.

Standing at the clearing of the hallway, her eyes look at the mage in front of her.

This time, this period, if she is not wrong, seems like she is going to be part of the main circle in this world. Maybe she will have some fun with the characters… no, people without causing any major timeline shift.

Brushing her sunlight color wavy hair with ivory long fingers, Aeris started to walk towards Niko who was still standing at the stairs waiting for her patiently.


	2. Same Old Boring Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! I am back with a new chapter.  
> Thank you everyone who had read and kudo's my work ^^  
> ......  
> This work is not beta'd.

_At Winding Circle Temple, Emelan:_  

It has been two weeks since Aeris mor Sylva arrived at the most famous Winding Circle Temple in Emelan.  

Apparently, the life Aeris though would be a little bit different from Hill Circle, was wrong. It’s just as boring as it is when she was in Hill Circle.  

The only merit of moving so far away from Lairan, enduring the long bumpy journey on wheels with only horses to talk with, was the library.  

Winding Circle's library was famous for its an enormous amount of books and scrolls that were collected from the beginning of the Circle. The library was huge enough to be lost in it for days, Aeris though it was the perfect hiding place.  

It took three days for Aeris to familiarize with the surroundings of Winding Circle and then, she simply disappeared from the watchful eyes of the Dedicates responsible of her dormitory.  

For light and dark’s sake, why can’t those Dedicates understand the word “privacy”. I am not a three-year-old child who needed to bottle feed every three hours, Aeris though as she turns a page of  _The Introduction to Elements._  

Hidden at the back of the west wall of the library, there was a narrow service stair that leads to a small balcony which could not be seen from below. The eaves of the roof were wide enough to cover an area for a straw mat and a big round pillow for her to lie down, creating a perfect place for afternoon naps and reading time. Cool air circulating the library eventually finds its way out through gaps of the wooden door, creating a natural fan system. 

Putting her book down, Aeris positioned herself comfortably on the big, round pillow she manages to smuggle up.  

Sighed, being Aeris in this strange world is hard when you have memories of your past life. Harder when she found out this unknown world was the fiction world of  _The Circle of Magic_ , by  _Tamora Pierce_ .  Imagined what your reactions would be when you found out you were   reincarnated  into a world you are familiar  _yet_  not familiar with.  

Reborn to this world, Aeris grow up with books and nannies. As research scholars in Lightsbridge University, her father and mother were always busy with their research and experiments. Giving up their passion for their child was never an option for her parents. Mandarrarn nor Sylva, her father was already in the birth ward discussing research facts with her mother Elis fer Norm, few hours after she was born. Within a week after labour, her mother was back at the University's laboratory lab, leaving Aeris with a nanny in their house. When she was three, her grandmother visited and realized that her granddaughter was partly abandoned in an empty house, with only books as companions, the Matron of the Sylva family gave her parents a piece of her mind that could be heard from the University.  

Learning that her son and daughter-in-law will never give up on their passion, the Matron decided to bring Aeris back to Lairan. For the first time ever, in two lives, Aeris get to enjoy a carefree and happy childhood, to be able to run and roam freely on grass and streams to play with was truly the first experience for her, as she was bedridden for 18 years before her final breath due to heart defect from birth in her previous life and in this life’s early age, she was bound inside her house all the time.  

Unfortunately, when Aeris was eight, her grandmother went to bed without waking up the next morning. After the funeral, her parents sent her to Hill Circle without any comfort words, telling her that she will be there for early education until twelve, only then she will reunite with them again at Karang.  

I bet they would have totally forgotten about her existence if not for the letter of transfer send by the Dedicates in Hill Circle and the letter of arrangement from her uncle, Aeris though. Thankfully her Uncle Rym, who inherited the Sylva's family business of silk and tea, loved her dearly. He was the only one to visit her when she was in Hill Circle every month, giving her pocket money and provisions while making sure the Dedicates treated her well. That’s the reason why the Dedicates have yet to chased her out after freaking them on the first week. Her parents will never remember her unless she sent them a letter. 

When Aeris told him that she was being transferred to Winding Circle, he delayed his trip to Karang and went straight to Niko, questioned him about her future arrangements in Winding Circle. That talk lasted for an hour, when they came out from their meeting room, she smirked at the sight of Niko rubbing his temple and her uncle winked at her, signalling that she will definitely have a comfortable life in Winding Circle. 

With the arrangement that her uncle will have his assistant to check up on her every month, and he promised to visit every three months, Aeris left Lairan. 

 I just hope everything turns well, though Aeris, as she picks up her book and turns a page of the big tome _._  

 _“_ _For those born with the gift of elements, or known as ambient magic, will be able to see, feel, listen,_ _create, replicate, understood_ _and to the extent of touching the elements whom he/she_ _favours. Yet,_ _even the most experience_ _academic mages/scholars_ _will not be able to identify ambient magic, if the said academic mage/scholar_ _was_ _not trained in the field_ _of ambient magic. Misidentification of ambient magic occurred often with unknown elements such as spirit possession, child of god, etc. Without proper guidance from a qualified ambient mage or well-trained academic mage with ambient magic experience, accident, destru_ _ction or even death may occur_ _when_ _he/she could not understand or controls the nature of their ambient magic._ _”_ _—Laura_ _Kigney_ _, Ambient Mage of Wood_ _Element_ _._  

From a very young age, Aeris has noticed that she could see in the dark, and call upon strings of light. At first, she thought she had superpowers, only when she saw the world map in her children’s storybook, she realized she was in the world of a book, thus ambient magic.   

Niko, or Niklaren Goldeye, who was needed somewhere else, immediately left after enrolling Aeris into Moon dormitory, one of the dorms for wealthier girls.  

Sighed, Aeris was grateful though to whoever that had brought her to this world, giving her a healthy body. 

Focusing on her inner mind, she waved her hand. The air in front of her ripples, forming an image which she named this skill as “Mirage”.    

During her time at Hill Temple, she has done enough experiments to confirm that her magic forms around light and dark elements. With light elements, she can absorb, released, formed and bend light; while dark elements gave her abilities to created shadows and darkness. Together, light and dark elements gave her the ability to hid and concealed without people noticing even if she was within a foot range.  

Mirage was one of her abilities with light. Light bents naturally with heat, and she can create mirage to form around her as long as she stays in the sunlight. Too bad mirages could not transfer sound waves, if not, she will have natural satellite cameras around.  

 The mirage in front of her shows a girl lying on her bed in the dormitory while being lectured by one of the Dedicates. Then the copper curled hair girl yanked away from the hand of the dedicate and started running out from the room.  

Then, the mirage started to distort and blur, as if the light around were being disturbed by some force.  

Seconds later, the floor begins to shake violently, books drop from shelves, decorations from the top of the registration counter tilted and shattered on the floor. Candles went off as the glass holder started to swing back and forth, causing the entire library to turn pitch black with only sunlight from windows at the north wall.  

Steadying herself by holding on the binger of the small air window, Aeris sighed. Although she already knew the storyline by heart, but to experience it, is a totally different thing. She just hoped that nothing drastic will change in the storyline because of  _her_  in this universe.  

The tremor has stopped.  

Flopping back towards her pillow, she can't help sighing again. As  _Shikamaru_  would have said, this is getting troublesome.  


End file.
